The Time Turner
by ConverseFire
Summary: Ron sets off a time turner causeing him to change history. When he wakes up he learns that he never met Kim in PreK and whats more weird hes dating Bonnie? Full summary inside. Please read & review
1. Chapter 1 Ron's Weird Mission

**The Time Turner**

**Chapter 1. Ron's Weird Day**

**By: Conversefire**

**I don't own any of the characters, Disney does. Okay, since I didn't have enough room to describe the basic plot line of the story here it is. Ron and Kim go on a mission to take back a "Time Turner" from Drakken and Shego. But something goes wrong, and time changes. Ron and Kim have never meet before, Ron is now higher on what some people at Middleton High call "The Food Chain", and to top it off Ron is dating Bonnie! Ron must now go on a journey to find out where the Time Turner is located, and fix the past, before the though of being able to call Kim his girlfriend becomes only a memory.**

**The words in italicized are Ron's thoughts...**

_How did this happen? I mean one moment Kim and I are fighting Drakken and Shego, and the next thing I know there's this flash of light, and I'm in my room with no memory of what happened. That wasn't the only thing weird around here now. When I went over to Kim's to see how my girlfriend was doing, her father stopped me at the front door with a very stern look on his face. He told me if I were to step on his property again, I would be thrown into the nearest black hole. I tried to explain that I was just here to see Kim, but Dr. P wouldn't have it. So I left and decided to return home to fetch that scooter of mine. The rockets on the side of it didn't work anymore so it was back to going as slow as hell again._

"Hey Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P." said Ron as he walked into the Possible kitchen early Thursday morning, to find Kim at the table finishing up some last minute homework, and eating a pop tart for breakfast. Ron slid in beside her to see what it was she was finishing up.

"Calculus! Yeah Kim, you really should just go out and buy the answer booklet like me." said Ron. Kim looked over at him, noticing the rather large smile perched on his face.

'Ron, I don't know why you bought that thing in the first place." Asked Kim looking up from her homework quickly looking at Ron for an answer, before returning back to her unfinished calculus homework.

"Kim, I only use it for the problems that are to hard to figure out." Said Ron, as Ann Possible handed him a pop tart and some orange juice. "Thanks. Mrs. Possible." He said looking up at Kim's mother. "No problem Ron." She said returning to her hot cup of coffee.

"Ron, you use that thing for all of the calculus homework Mr. Barkin gives us." said Kim with a moody look on her face. Ron had nothing to say to this so he kept quite. After Kim had finished the few problems she had left, she decided that she need a nice warm shower before school. While she did so, Ron found this to be the perfect opportunity to find a place to take Kim that night. He grabbed a phone book, and laid down on Kim's bed, flipping through the pages. After a few minutes he found exactly what he was looking for, and called to make reservations.

He had barley anytime to hide the phonebook as Kim cam out of the bathroom, wearing only her towel. Her hair was still very wet as it lay soaked across her chest, but to Ron she was still as perfect, and as beautiful as ever. After grabbing the cloths that she would be wearing Kim headed back to the bathroom to change. Ron looked over his shoulder, as she walked back into her room, sliding her t-shirt over her head. That's when Ron saw it.

"KP is that what I think it is?" asked Ron staring at Kim's stomach.

"Ron, shh! My dad cannot find out that I have one…me and Monique got them at the mall last week," she finished when she saw the confused look on her boyfriends face. Kim of course knew that Ron wouldn't tell her father. Ron knew that if he did, he would have much longer to live as Kim would try to beat the living hell out of him.

"Don't worry KP, I won't tell." Said Ron leaning in and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. After that both teens headed back downstairs and into the garage, where Kim's car was. Both hopped in, Ron had to put his new OBoys CD in at the first chance he got. Kim couldn't figure out how the band was still together. Ron had to be their only fan. Kim backed the car out of the driveway and they were off to school. All of a sudden there was the beep of the Kimmunicator and a few seconds later Wade popped up on the screen that had been built into the dashboard of Kim's car.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim, not taking her eyes off the road ahead of her. "I've got some information on Drakken and Shego. Don't worry nothing to worry about yet, but you might have to leave class later to investigate." he said while typing away on his computer.

_When Wade had explained to us that later in the day Kim and I would have a mission to go on, I was rather excited. I always got excited when we were about to go on a mission. Wade had explained that this one was not to be taken lightly. He told us that Drakken had what many experts call a "Time Turner". He told us that we had to get it out of the evil hands of Drakken, before he used it. Kim felt that this was going to end up just like when Drakken and Shego had teamed up with Monkey Fist and Duff Killagen to steal the tempos semia. Though she hoped that this time they wouldn't have to deal with thousands of talking naked mole rats. That had been weird enough._

* * *

Kim was busy getting ready in the girls locker room. The only other girl that was still getting ready was Bonnie, if you could call talking on her cell phone getting ready. Kim could never figure out why the brunette was always on her cell phone. Last year she was usually talking to her boyfriend Brick, but now that he had finally graduated from high school, he was in college. He had probably already forgotten about Bonnie, and had moved on towards college girls. Kim also couldn't figure out that with Bonnie on her cell so much, how she could not run out of minutes, or go over on her minutes for that matter.

"Bonnie, you really need to get off the phone. We need to practice if we want to make it to State again." said Kim as she had finished putting on her Middleton High cheerleading uniform.

"Why does it always have to be what you want Kim?" asked Bonnie." Oh I'm sorry Todd, but I have to go, I'll see you after school." she finished, then tossed her cell phone in her purse. Kim had nothing more to say to Bonnie. To Kim Bonnie was a bitch, and no matter what she always would be in Kim's eyes. It took the girls another ten minutes before they could start seeing as how all Kim and Bonnie ever did was yelled back and forth at each other.

Ron had athletics first period. He had tried out for quarterback, seeing as how Brick Flagg had been Middleton Highs quarterback for six years. Ron couldn't figure out how it could take someone six years to graduate from high school. Ron had become the quarterback, but that was only because he cheated his way onto the field by wearing Kim's battle suit. Wade said that Kim's suit would probably never work the correct way again, and so she was back to her old mission attire. That was until they stopped making them and she had to find something new to wear.

Instead of remaining quarterback Ron became the running back; seeing has how all those years of running away from the bad guy had finally paid off.

_Kim and I were in lunch when Wade contacted us. He said that Drakken and Shego, were in their usual lair; the one that sat at the top of a cliff overseeing the ocean. We were able to get a lift from an old friend of Kim's. We flew in low and then plunged about thirty feet into the water below. After a good five or six minutes, Kim and I had made it into Drakken's lair undetected. We would have had the element of surprise, but I wasn't paying attention and fell through the air vent._

"Ouch!" yelled Ron as he hit the floor. Drakken had been caught off guard, and yet out a small scream. Shego looked up from the magazine she was reading. Felling that Ron was in no way a threat she returned to her magazine. She would of course just wait until Kim showed up.

"Shego please get rid of...um what's his name again?" asked Drakken thinking hard.

"It's Ron! Ron Stoppable, is that so hard to remember?" yelled Ron getting to his feet. "Now where's the Time Turner." asked Ron.

"Shego please we don't have time for the idiot, just get ride of him." asked Drakken.

"I'm doing this for my benefits Dr. D, not because you asked me to." said Shego getting to her feet, green flames erupted from her hands. Ron's eyes grew wide, as Shego lunged at him. She wasn't able to get to him, as Kim came shooting out of the air vent with a spinning kick to Shego's face. Shego bounced across the floor, before getting back up.

"Well look who finally decided to show up? So how have you been Kimmy?" asked Shego, sarcastically before lunging forward at Kim. Kim threw some punches but Shego was able to get her fist to make contact with Kim's. Kim flew back and landed hard against the wall.

"KP!" yelled Ron. While he was busy helping Kim to her feet Drakken made an attempt to get the Time Turner. Kim noticed what he was doing right away. She leapt forward and snatched the Time Turner out of Drakken's tiny hands.

"Ron catch!" she yelled tossing it to her boyfriend. Ron caught it, but he accidentally pressed one of the buttons. "KP we have a problem!" yelled Ron as the Time Turner began to buzz softy. As the noise began to build up, Drakken made an attempt to steal it back from Ron, but before anyone knew what was going on there was a flash of white light and Ron and Drakken disappeared.

Kim tried to get a hold of Ron, but it was no use, as he disappeared before her very eyes. "RON!" she yelled, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Aw is Kimmy gonna cry?" asked Shego laughing. At this comment, Kim went to a furious rage. She was now in no mood to have someone laugh at the fact that her boyfriend was somewhere in time with Dr. Drakken. Kim ran up towards Shego and with a kick to the face, Shego was on the ground. But Kim wasn't done yet. She put her foot on Shego's face and pressed down hard. There was a loud crunching noise as Kim broke Shego's nose.

"AAHH! You...you little bitch!" yelled Shego as blood began to ooze down her face.

_I didn't know where I was, but I could only guess that I was either in the past or future. I looked around at my surrounding and with the way everyone was dressed I guessed I was in the past. And that's when I saw her. It was Kim, she looked like she was only five or six years old. I was in the past on the first day of pre-k. This was turning out to be just like the time Drakken and the rest of them tried to get rid of Kim for good as a little kid. They failed then and I wasn't about to let Drakken win this time. But he was nowhere to be seen. _

Then all of a sudden Ron was struck from behind. The Time turner went flying over the fence into the playground.

"That's not good!" said Ron as he tried to climb over the fence with Drakken right behind him.

"Get back here you-" but Drakken was unable to finish the sentence as Ron kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor with a thud, his hands on his face.

Ron landed on the other side of the fence, picking up the Time Turner. A few seconds later Drakken made his way over the fence. He ran towards Ron, but wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a ball.

"Hey that's mine give it back!' said a little brunette. Drakken looked over at her. He picked up the ball, but instead of handing it to her tossed it onto the roof of the building. She began to cry, which caught the attention of a small blonde haired boy. Ron glanced over his shoulder to see his five-year-old self-kick Drakken in the shin, yelling that tossing the ball onto the roof wasn't nice at all.

Drakken let out a cry of pain the five year old has just caused him." Get out of my way you little brat!" said Drakken pushing the blonde kid aside.

"Hey leave him alone!" it was the brunette that was now yelling at him. Ron looked around the playground. Then he saw the five-year-old Kim on one of the swings. She was swinging by herself, but Ron figured that once he and Drakken left, his five-year-old self would return and play with her. What he didn't know what that he and Drakken had changed time.

Drakken lay on the ground; the kids had all thrown balls and other toys at him. Ron grabbed his hand and with the press of a button there was another flash of light and both he and Drakken disappeared.

"Thanks for helping me." said the little girl.

"No problem, I can ask a teacher to get your ball down, I'm Ron by the way." said the five year old kid sticking out his hand.

"I'm Bonnie." she said smiling.

_After the flash of light I woke up in my bedroom. I didn't have a clue what the hell was going on, but I knew that when I went over to Kim's to get a ride to school, that she could have the answers. But like I said before, things got weird. I didn't have to cloths I normal cloths I usually wore to school. No the cloths that lay before me were far more expensive. I knew I didn't buy these. I only shop at Smarty Mart. The cloths I were looking at looked like they had been bought at the mall. But the thing the thing that I found totally weird was the message left on my cell phone. It was from Bonnie...and the message said that she would see me at school._

**End Of Chapter...**

**Author's Notes- Ok first off I would like to explain that this is not going to be Ron & Bonnie love story. Ron is only dating her. If you would like for me to continue this story please leave a review. I accept any type of criticism, but please nothing mean. If any of you can think of a better title please let me know...**

**Thanks-You**


	2. Chapter 2 The Present Change

**The Time Turner**

**Chapter 2. The Present Change**

**By: Conversefire**

**Since I have been getting reviews asking me to continue I have decided to do as the readers say. Also, I have gotten some reviews, as well as emails asking about how Ron remembers everything. Don't worry every question you have will be answered in the story. It may not be in this chapter, but I will not leave things out. Hope you enjoy this chapter; I had to rewrite ir about six times. As always, I own nothing… just the ideas that I formed in my head to create this story, Disney owns the characters…**

_This isn't making any scene at all! I mean I still look the same; I still have my blond hair, and my brown eyes, but why is my room as well as everything in it so different. My cloths weren't the normal cloths I usually bought off my Smarty Mart discount, no these cloths look expensive, as if they had been bought at the mall. I called Kim the moment I came to, but all I got was the answering machine._

Everything was not how it should be for Ron Stoppable. He remembered going on the mission with Kim, then somehow he had set the time turner off, causing him and Drakken to be sent to Ron's first day of pre k. Though it seemed Ron had disrupted time. Him going back into the past caused him to change the life of his older eighteen year old self. Ron didn't have the faintest idea where Drakken was because he wasn't with Ron when Ron was transferred back to the present. For all Ron knew Dr. Drakken was still stuck in the past. If he was Ron knew that was a very bad thing, but for the time being there was nothing that he could do. When the time turner placed Ron back in his room in the present, it had been placed somewhere in the world. Ron didn't have any idea where, but he knew that if he wanted to change things back to the way they use to be, he would have to find it.

All of a sudden Ron's cell phone began to vibrate on his dresser. Ron picked it up to see who was calling him. He hoped it would be Kim so that he could explain what had happened when he went back in time. If he could remember it maybe everyone else could. It was worth a shot. But it wasn't Kim that was calling him he had so hoped for. Nope, instead of Kim it was Tara.

"Um, hello?" asked Ron cautiously; Tara never called his cell phone.

"Ron where in the hell are you?" asked Tara, her voice rising. Ron was greatly surprised. He had never known Tara to use profanity before in her life. Maybe it had something to do with Ron changing the past.

"I'm getting ready Tara, why do you ask?" asked Ron trying to sound like he knew what was really going on when he had no real clue about anything now. There was a slight pause before Tara said, "Bonnie needs you o get here she has something she wants to tell you. I'll talk to you later okay Ronnie. Bye." And with that Tara hung up leaving Ron to think about what just happened. Did she really just call him Ronnie? And why did Bonnie want to see him so badly? Then Ron took a look at one of the pictures on the wall. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. The pictures looked like the kind you took in a photo booth. They were of him and Bonnie acting goofy, until the very last one was of him and Bonnie were kissing.

There were pictures all around Ron's room; most of them were of him and Bonnie, but every now and then he came across one with the addition of Tara. Ron couldn't believe what he was looking at. Some of the pictures were from elementary. There was one of him, Bonnie, and Tara on their first day of middle school. He found another from cheer camp. And then he found the one from his first day of pre k. He wasn't sitting next to Kim. Nope instead he was sitting next to a certain brunette, he guessed was Bonnie.

Ron got dressed into come clean cloths, and headed down stairs. He found his mother in the kitchen, and his father in the living room. Ron grabbed some breakfast and some orange juice. He then made his way to the garage, looking for his blue scooter.

_I was shocked when I looked where I normally parked my blue scooter. Instead of it being there, there was a ninja bike. I didn't have any idea that it was actually mine, I had to go ask my mother what it was doing where I usually parked by scooter. She explained that they had gotten rid of it, and had gotten the ninja bike for my eighteenth birthday._

"Ronnie you better get to school, Bonnie has called the house like five times wondering where you are." said Mrs. Stoppable as she walked out of the garage and back into the kitchen. Ron opened the garage door and after climbed onto his bike. He was going to make a pit stop at Kim's house.

_When I got to her house I figured that I had better knock, just incase anything was different than before. It was a good thing I did knock. It wasn't Kim that answered the door, but her father. The moment he saw me I knew things weren't looking good. He went very red in the face before yelling that if I were to come onto his property again, he could call the cops. And with that he slammed the door in my face. I looked up into Kim's window. She was looking at me through the blinds. She took one look at me and then walked away from the window. _

Ron made his way back to his ninja bike and figured that it was best to head to school. But he suddenly came to a stop when he was about a block away from school. He noticed a car behind him; it was Kim. Ron quickly got off of his ninja bike and stood in the middle of the road.

Kim saw him standing in the middle of the road though from her distance she wasn't able to tell it was Ron. She slammed on her brakes, but still hit Ron with enough force to knock him off of his feet. She quickly got out of her car not knowing who it was she had just hit saying, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry…oh it's just you Ron." she said half-heartedly when she saw that it was Ron that she had hit with her car.

"KP what's the matter with you?" asked a confused Ron as he looked at the girl he use to call his girlfriend.

"Um, yeah my name is Kim, not KP thanks." she shot at Ron. Ron couldn't believe how Kim was talking to him. Things must be very different now that he had changed the past to where he never met Kim in pre k. She was starting to seem like Bonnie. Kim climbed back into her car and sped away to school. Ron looked at his watch.

"Oh hell I'm almost late." He thought has he kicked the ninja bike into gear allowing it to roar to life, as he made is way to school. After finding a parking space, Ron made his way through the front doors where Bonnie and Tara caught him off guard.

"Ronnie, what took you so long, um are you limping?" asked Bonnie as she ran up to him.

"Oh uh I'm fine, Kim just kinda hit me with her car." said Ron trying to laugh, though from the look on Bonnie's face it was clear that she didn't find what Ron told her funny in any way.

"Are you okay, did she hurt you?" asked Bonnie in a concerned voice. Ron had never known Bonnie to be like this especially towards him. And with that Bonnie stormed off down the hall with Tara trailing behind her, "Hey Ronnie." She waved to him before disappearing behind the corner.

Bonnie found Kim where she usually was, at her locker. "Kim what the hell is your problem almost running over my boyfriend?" yelled Bonnie slamming Kim's locker door, before Kim had finished getting out her books.

"He was standing in the middle of the road Bonnie, what am I suppose to do?" asked Kim as she placed her arms across her chest. She then glared at Bonnie waiting for an answer.

"You could have stopped and not hit him." Said Bonnie her hands were also across her chest.

"Yeah sorry Bonnie, didn't feel like it." replied Kim as she stared at Bonnie.

"Why does it always have to be about you Kim?" questioned Bonnie as she too kept her gaze on Kim.

All of a sudden the ball rang, catching Bonnie off guard. Kim quickly walked around her as she made her way to class. Bonnie found Ron at his locker, and after he closed his locker door kissed him. Ron wasn't expecting this and nearly hit his head against the locker door.

"Wow Bon-Bon." said Ron,. He had to position himself against the locker so that he could fall to the floor. She then dragged him off to class with her and Tara. Much of the school was the same as always. Jim and Tim were still freshman. The only thing different, was they still had the senior table.

"Bonnie, how come we still have the senior table?" asked Ron who was a little confused. Before the time tuner activated, the senior table and only been a memory. Instead it became know as he S.K.I.P. table.

"Ronnie don't you remember, the school finally got a bigger budget. So they were able to have both a senior table, and a S.K.I.P table. Lunch for Ron was amazing. No more mystery meat for him. He did notice that Kim was also at the senior table, though she never once glanced at Ron or Bonnie.

Ron knew that he couldn't get use to the way things were. No matter how things had changed he had to figure out a way to find the time turner, and get back to the way things use to be.

* * *

"Ron! Wade where did that time turner thing just take him?" asked Kim. Just a second ago she had tossed the time tuner to Ron. He had caught it but he set it off causing him to be sent somewhere in time. 

"Sorry Kim, I can't pin point exactly where." Began Wade. Then all of a sudden a giant wave of white light passed over them. Shego had seen it to. She lay on the floor next to Kim, blood still running down her nose. "Well Wade keep trying!" said Kim. She was worried. What if Ron didn't come back. Kim didn't want to think about the idea of never seeing Ron again.

"Kim, I've figured out where Ron is," began Wade in excitement, though after a moment it wore off. "He's here in the present, but it's like he in a different diminution. I'll keep trying to contact him, and let you know if I can get anything done." said Wade before the Kimmunicator went black.

All of a sudden there was a flash of white light, and Dr. Drakken appeared sprawled out on the floor. He had some mild bruises all over his body. "Stupid brats!" he yelled getting to his feet, before Kim knocked him back to the floor.

"And just where have u been? Where is Ron?" yelled Kim as she placed her foot on Drakken's chest. He could tell she wasn't in the mood for games. "The time tuner took us back to your first day of pre k, I was attacked by a bunch of toddlers! Some brunette was yelling at me along with some stupid little blond kid." said Drakken looking up at Kim.

_

* * *

_

_I knew that I had to somehow figure out a way to change the past, but I didn't have a clue how in the hell I was going to do that. I knew that for the time being I was going to have to pretend that things were normal._

"Bonnie so what are your plans tonight? I mean are you and Ron…you know." Asked Tara as the three of them sat in Mr. Barkin's. The girls didn't know that Ron was paying attention to what they were saying, and he nearly fell out of his chair. Ron knew right off the back that this was going to be a problem.

"Um Mr. B can I please go to the bathroom?" asked Ron immediately. Mr. Barkin looked at him for a moment before saying, " Hurry back Stoppable."

Ron raced out of the room at top speed. He was about to go into the boy's bathroom when he heard a voice coming from Kim's locker.

"Ron…Ron…" came the voice. It was Wade. Since Ron had always know Kim's locker combination, he had it opened within seconds. It was Wade on the computer Kim had in her locker. Ron didn't have a clue why she would have it in there; since he changed the past Kim had never gone on missions, but he wasn't complaining at all.

"Wade, you don't know how happy I am to see you, you want to tell me what in the hell is going on here?" yelled Ron. Wade looked at him for a moment then replied, "Ron your in some kind of different diminution, I'm having trouble just staying in contact with you. Ron the time tuner as tore a hole in time. You are in the present, just like me and Kim, only it's like the fabric of time was ripped in two so your in one half, and everyone that wasn't sent back in time is still here in this part." said Wade as he looked at Ron.

"Wait what about Drakken? He was with me with I activated the time tuner, is he in the same diminution as I am?" asked Ron not taking his eyes off of the computer screen. "No, it appears that anyone who doesn't have a hold of the time turner when it activates again gets sent back to where they were before it was activated." answered Wade.

"How is Kim?" asked Ron at once.

"She's fine. Look I can't say much or I could disrupt what has already been changed. What ever you do you can't do anything that would seem out of ordinary."

"Wade I'm dating Bonnie!" said Ron.

Wade was busy taking a sip of his soda, but it shot out his noise when he heard what Ron was just telling him. "Well Ron I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your gonna have to go along with it. Breaking up with Bonnie could change how things already are right now. Look Ron I have to go before I lose your signal for good, I will contact you tomorrow afternoon okay, Wade out." And the computer went black. Ron didn't know if he was going to be able to get to Kim's computer. Wade probably had a signal for only her computer and the Kimmunicator.

_At that moment I knew exactly what I was going to have to do. I was going to have to break into Kim's house and steal the Kimmunicator…_

End Of Chapter… 

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. Now like I said before, if there are things in the story that aren't making any sense to you just wait for the next chapter; your question might be answered there. Please if you could leave a review and tell me how you think the story is going.**

**Thank-You**


End file.
